One Step Must Start Each Journey AkarixGill
by xxosnapitsakarixx
Summary: Akari came to Castanet looking for a piano teacher to carry on for a special reason. She begins to take Piano lessons from Gill. A rude, snobby guy. Has she made the right decision of coming to Castanet? or will she move back home? Rated T for some language. **NO LONGER CONTINUING THE STORY.** Making another story with a better storyline.
1. Chapter 1

"_One step must start each journey." "One step must start each journey.".._

Those are the words I kept saying to myself. Looking at the clouds on my way to my brand new farm in a cart pulled by a guy named Cain. I knew I would be away from important people in my life. But It was time for me to go on. I'm 18 years old and starting a fresh life. I know some girls would rather move into their own "fancy" house and drive around in the city. But I'm more of a country girl. You would never catch me in heels, or in a dress. I guess that's just how I am.

"Were almost there Akari! Were almost there!" My little friend Finn said to me.

"I know. You seem excited." I said grabbing him putting him on my lap.

He rested in my lap for the rest of the way. Finn was this little sprite who just magically appeared in front of me one day. I can't say I'm used to it, because it seems very weird still. But he helps me with things so that's a big help.

"Here's your brand new farm Akari." Cain said stopping the cart.

I hopped out giving him a friendly smile and waving goodbye. I held Finn against my chest, with my arms wrapped around him looking at my house as It was ripped up on the roof.

"You're…kidding me right?" I said giving a little laugh.

"It will get better if we work on it!" Finn said flying into the house.

I shook my head with a little laugh, as I walked into the house. It was better in the inside than on the outside. I guess I have a lot of work to do.

"You also said you would look for a piano teacher here for lessons! Remember?" Finn asked me.

"Oh..Yeah that's right!" I said nodding.

"We should start looking for a teacher!" Finn said.

I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes letting out a big sigh.

"Later." I said in a low voice.

Finn flew around, opening the fridge, the cabinets, and the kitchen drawers.

"There's no food!" Finn complained.

I groaned, as I grabbed my wallet and opened the front door gesturing him to go out.

"Let's go buy you some food then. We just got here so I'm hungry too." I said walking out of the door.

I looked around trying to look for the road to Harmonica Town. Finn flew ahead as I started running catching up to him.

"This way!" He said back at me.

We started running to Harmonica Town as I saw a ton of colorful shops. I gave a huge smile as Finn started jumping around.

"This place is beautiful." I said walking into town.

I explored the neighbourhood to find a food place until I found a place called the Ocarina Inn. I opened the door slowly, as I poked my head through as I saw the whole town inside cheering watching a dancer on the stage. I walked to the bar looking at all the people who looked over at me as I gave a little wave.

"You're the new girl!" The guy at the bar said to me.

"Oh..Yeah. Do you have any.."

"Animal Crackers!" Finn said to me.

"Animal Crackers?" I asked.

"Haha for a young adult you still love animal crackers huh?" The bartender said.

"Yeah I guess so." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

He handed me 2 bags of animal crackers as I pulled out my wallet and put change on the counter. I looked over at the stage as there was a piano on the stage. I gave a smile. It's been my dream since I was a little girl to perform in front of a audience.

Hayden gave a laugh as we started to watch the dancer on stage. Finn flew away and went up to the stage and started dancing beside the girl. I starting giggling covering my mouth as I started eating my animal crackers. The thing that made it funny is no one can see Finn. I'm basically the only one who can see him.

"Throw me my crackers!" Finn shouted as he continued dancing as I shook my head at him as he pouted at me.

"I'm going hit someone!" I mouthed to him.

He shook his head, as I rolled my eyes and threw the animal crackers on the stage as everyone gasped.

"The crackers disappeared! Did you just see that?" A girl with pink hair said.

Finn ran out as I ran out with him grabbing my bag as we started laughing outside. I held my stomach in laughter. This day was going exactly like I wanted. Funny. I'm always up for some fun. It may not seem like I'm the type who likes to joke around but I am. I continued laughing as me and Finn began to walk home and finally stopped laughing. Finn relaxed in my arms as he started to fall asleep as I gave a little smirk. All of a sudden I bumped into someone and everything out of my bag fell out.

"Oh I'm so sorry Akari!" A man said to me.

He started watching me pick up my stuff as he gave a little smile I looked up at him giving him a confused look wondering why he was smiling at me, and watching me pick up my stuff, not even having the respect to help me pick my stuff up.

"How do you know who I am?" I said grabbing my piano study books and my wallet.

"You're into Piano huh Akari?" The man said to me.

"Uh yeah? But how do you know who I am?" I asked standing back up.

"I'm Mayor Hamilton! I heard you were coming here. If you're into piano, my son Gill would be glad to teach you!" He said with a big smile.

"Take the offer Akari!" Finn said coming out of my bag.

I gave a little "shush" and turned back to Hamilton.

"Well what do you say?" Hamilton asked.

"Can I at least meet him first?" I said feeling my face turn red.

Hamilton grabbed my arm and started running back to Harmonica Town. I swear there will be a lot of weird people in this town. He stopped at what appeared to be his house and allowed me to walk in. I stood in front of the door and walked into his house slowly.

"Gill this is Akari!" Hamilton said pushing Gill in front of me.

"Oh the new girl..Shouldn't you be brushing your cows by now farm girl?" He said putting his book on the table.

"E-Excuse me?" I said crossing my arms.

"Akari likes Piano..Would you be kind enough to give her Piano lessons?" Hamilton asked him.

"Her? Uh no thanks I'd rather not." Gill said giving me a glare.

This Gill guy was really pissing me off. What's with his attitude? I just want to punch this Asshole in the face.

"You know you would fit in with the animals at my farm. But I'm sure they'd be confused what kind of creature you were." I said sticking up the middle finger and storming out of the house.

"Akari..That wasn't very lady like." Finn said to me.

"I really don't care Finn. Let's just go home." I said.

Out of all the Dicks I've ever met Gill has to be the biggest one. He has problems. Literally. Why get piano lessons from someone as rude as him? I slammed the door on my house and started getting into my pajamas throwing my clothes back as they landed on Finn. I hopped into bed staring up at my ceiling thinking of my parents. They passed away when I was 13. From then my older sister Vivi took care of me.

If people only knew why Piano means so much to me. Then people would understand my life much more than they will.

**Sorry if Chapter 1 sucked guys..I'm trying my best! I hope you like it so far and It will get faar more better I promise. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning from the bright sunlight shining into my window. My second day in Castanet. Hopefully it will be better than the day I had yesterday. I expected it to be a town full of nice people but Gill just ruined it. I can't stand that douche bag already. I decided to let it slip my mind, and slipped on my cow slippers as I looked over at Finn, still asleep. I adjusted his hat so it wasn't falling off. I gave a little smile as I pulled out a white blouse and a jean skirt. I decided I would do a little shopping today and let Finn sleep. I grabbed my bag and started heading to Harmonica Town. The signs outside really helped me know where I was going. Before I did some shopping I decided to go into Ocarina Inn to get some more Animal Crackers for Finn. I knocked on the door as it opened automatically.

"Um hello?" I said.

No one answered. I turned on the light switch and no one was in here. I looked around as I spotted the Piano. I looked around to see if anyone came in, and walked over to the piano. I pulled out my Piano music and put it on the stand and started playing Minuet by Mozart. My mother always used to play the Piano. She taught me a bit, but that has been the only song she taught me. Ever since then her dream was to become a Pianist. Then she passed away. My dad passed away from cancer a little while after her and his last words to me were "Carry on you're mothers dream. I love you and your sister just remember that.". I carried on her dream for her, so that's why Piano is so important to me. But the only person I know who can teach me is Gill. But it seemed like he wouldn't want to. I heard slight clapping and quickly turned around and saw Gill.

"Hah. Not bad Farm girl." Gill said leaning against the door.

"What do you want?" I said stuffing my book into my bag.

"I came in here looking for Chase. But I ran into you which is worse enough." Gill said.

"You're such a!-" I was interrupted by a boy with orange hair who walked in.

My eyes locked onto him.

"Hey Gill. Where's Hayden?" He said.

My face went into shock as I looked at him. He was gorgeous. I started blushing as he looked over at me and gave me a smile and walked towards me.

"Oh you must be the new girl Akari. I'm Chase." He said with a wink.

"H-Hi." I said shaking his hand.

"You like Piano huh? Gill's pretty good too." Chase said turning to Gill.

"Don't even start anything Chase." Gill said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on! Give her some lessons and don't act like a asshole!" Chase said.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled to myself.

Chase started laughing.

"If you do I'll give you twenty bucks." Chase said.

"I don't need your money." Gill said walking out.

It was silent as Chase walked me out.

"Sorry about Gill. He's just a douche bag at times." Chase said smiling at me.

"Haha I can tell." I said looking down.

"I'll go talk to him. He should be okay after that." Chase said punching into his hand.

I started laughing and waved goodbye and walked over to the beach. Shopping could always wait till later. I sat down on the sand and looked at the ocean. It's not that I don't want Piano Lessons..It's just he's the only one. I think I came to the wrong town. I made a big mistake. What was I thinking. I looked up at the sky as I saw a blue bird flying above me. I smiled as I saw a shadow come behind me as I looked back as something was dropped onto my face. I took it in my hands and looked at it. It was a Piano book titled "Piano for Beginners. Lesson Book 1." I sat up looking who was behind me. It was Gill.

"I'll teach you. Only if you actually try unlike you're farming skills. If you do bad you're teaching yourself. Got it?" Gill said with his arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think I want to learn from you?" I said with my hands on my hips giving him a glare.

"Fine then. Give me the book back." He said walking towards me.

"More than happy too." I said slapping the book into his chest, and bumping his shoulder as I walked away clenching my fists.

Finn magically appeared on my shoulder as I jumped and put my hand to my chest.

"Finn! I thought I told you to stop doing that! You scared me!" I said flicking him.

"What you just did wasn't nice Akari! He was offering to help you!" Finn said to me.

"I didn't accept his offer because it was a rude one. If I do bad I'm teaching myself? Of course I'll be bad on my first lesson! He's such a dumb ass Finn!" I said walking into the Tailors. Maybe a new cute outfit would help me relax. I flew open the door and was greeted by a old lady with a smile.

"Ah! You must be the new farmer Akari! I'm Shelly." She said shaking my hand.

"Yeah..Do you have any work clothes?" I asked looking around the store.

Shelly gave me a confused look as I tried to understand why she looked so confused.

"Why work clothes? I just got in a few summer dresses! Wouldn't you like that?" Shelly said pointing to a couple dresses in the corner.

"I'm not really a dress type of girl. But thanks." I said with a smile.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be afraid to wear dresses!" Shelly said while leading me to the work outfits.

I grabbed a pink shirt, with black leggings and a jean skirt with polka dot gloves. I am the girly type its just dresses..ugh. I walked over to the counter as I payed and walked out. I sat down on a bench near the lighthouse looking out at the ocean. Finn poked me as he had a sad face.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"I still can't get over how rude you were to Gill Akari! You should of at least give him a chance!" Finn said jumping around.

I crossed my arms as I looked at Finn.

"Well he's been rude to me ever since I got here yesterday. Can't I be rude back?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Akari.. Please." Finn said.

"Fine." I said walking ahead of Finn as he tried to catch up.

I walked up to the Mayors House figuring he was there. I knocked on the door as he answered the door. I barged in as he leaned against the side of the wall.

"Here to apologize?" Gill said with a little smirk.

"Not until you apologize first." I said crossing my arms tilting my head to the side.

"You were the rude one." Gill said rolling his eyes.

I gave a pitty laugh, as I turned my back on him. How dare he say I was rude? He was the one acting like a total dick to me! I was just treating him the way he was treating him.

"Look. I don't know what you have against me, but it seems like you have something against me. Ugh whatever I'm going now." I said walking to the door.

"Wait. Fine I'm sorry ok?" Gill said.

I turned around looking at the ground with a smile as my eyes went directly to his.

"I accept your apology. I suppose." I said.

He walked over and handed me to piano book.

"We start tomorrow. 10AM Sharp." Gill said holding open the door for me.

"Got it." I said smiling walking out.

I ran home and started jumping around and giving little screeches. I walked over to my parents portrait and kissed my finger and put it on both my mom and dad.

"I'll be there soon Mom. I won't break my promise Dad." I said with a smile on my face holding back the tears. I fell onto my bed thinking what was ahead for me in the future. If I would really get the hang of my piano lessons, or just struggle through the whole thing.

"Good job Akari!" Finn said sitting on my lap.

"Haha thanks Finn." I said hugging him.

"Stay here okay? I'm just going to go for a walk." I said to Finn.

Finn nodded as I walked out the door. I wanted to go discover some different things other than staying home and going to Harmonica Town a bunch of times. I started walking in a different direction and was leaded to a field of flowers. My face lighted up as I started picking up flowers smelling them and putting one in my hair. I started to smile as I started to spin around in the field with the sun shining down. I began to laugh as I fell down into the field looking up at the clouds. I began to close my eyes, taking a rest in the field of flowers. Maybe I misjudged this place. It was actually..beautiful. I could smell the flowers through my nose as I lay there with my eyes closed. I started to sing a little tune, and opened my eyes, until I was encountered by Chase who sat there beside me.

"Having fun there?" Chase said with a laugh.

I laughed as I sat up as he picked a flower from the field giving it to me. I blushed as I held onto it.

"So did Gill give into you?" Chase asked.

"Actually yes he did. I was surprised." I said with a little giggle.

"Things have just been hard for him you know?" Chase said.

"What you guys best friends now or something?" I asked him.

Chase gave a little nod.

"His mom passed away a couple years ago. He's not used to it." Chase said looking at me.

"O-Oh..I understand how he feels." I said looking up at the sky.

"Did it happen to you too?" Chase said.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Maybe you guys would get along if you told him that. You know cause you could agree on something?" Chase said.

"Maybe when the time is right. If we get along, if it's even possible." I said.

"Just make conversation with him. Not that hard Akari." He said.

"You're such a nice guy Chase." I said smiling at him.

"And you're a really nice girl Akari. Remember no matter what happens here, make sure you make the right choices. Don't let Gill bother you and enjoy your lessons." Chase said helping me up.

"Thanks." I said smiling waving goodbye.

Chase is one of the nicest people I've met here so far. I ran home, and changed into my pajamas. I looked over at Finn and saw him sleeping on my bed. I smiled as I got into bed, and wrapped my arms around him and slept, with that little feeling in my stomach wondering how my lessons would go tomorrow.

_The Next Morning._

I heard my alarm clock go off as I woke up at 9:55. I hopped out of bed running to my cabinet pulling out the new outfit I bought yesterday, trying to rush as much as I could. My alarm clock woke me up late! I said a goodbye to Finn as I started running to the house. It was 9:59 as I knocked on the door, with Gill opening the door wearing a white suit.

"You look nice." I said bumping his shoulder walking in.

"Nice hat." Gill said laughing as I felt my head seeing a little tiny hat. Finn ugh.

"I'm gonna kill him." I said pulling off the hat.

"Kill who?" Gill said with a confused look.

"Haha nevermind. Carry on." I said sitting on the piano stool.

He laughed as he sat beside me opening the piano book. I let out a little sigh as I looked at him.

"What?" Gill asked.

"You don't seem as grumpy as usual." I said.

"I guess not..No." Gill said.

"Let's learn some Piano shall we?" I said placing my hands on the piano.

Gill gave a nod, as he started telling me what notes to play. I followed every instruction and actually wasn't bad. Chase was right. Making conversation was the key. I just hope it stays like this and no fights between us. But one advantage is I know what he's going through.


End file.
